It Was You
by ExplosionsInTheNight
Summary: Now that their final year at Hogwarts has arrived, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger have been selected as head boy and and head girl. But something about Hermione has changed over the summer, and how exactly will that effect the year ahead of them? DM/HG
1. A Change You Weren't Expecting

**A/N. So i have decided to change the story around a bit. So here is the new chapter one. Enjoy!  
**

_It's hard for him to believe that this all started a little over six months ago, when he was on the Hogwarts Express making his way to his final year at school._

Over the summer when Draco received his supply list for school, he also received a little letter telling him that he was chosen as Head Boy.

But all in all, he wasn't too surprised that he was picked. Regardless of the fact that he was a major ass to the majority of the student body, he was actually a decent student, probably one of the top in their year.

Along with his stunning grades he had a virtually spotless record when it came to getting in trouble, sure he had done a number of terrible things, but the key was that he never got caught. He couldn't help but involuntarily smirk at the thought.

As he sat in the head's compartment on the way to Hogwarts, he couldn't help but wonder who was chosen as the Head Girl. He was really hoping that she would at least be somewhat attractive. Truth be told though, he was really starting to get tired of the girls from his house. It wasn't just because he had already slept with the majority of them; it was probably due to the fact they were all a bunch of brainless whores.

As he started to go through a list of girls that he would have liked to of been Head Girl, he heard the door of the compartment open.

At first glance of her backside, he thought that she had some definite potential. Surprisingly though he didn't recognize her. He couldn't ever remember seeing a girl at Hogwarts with that body before, and it wasn't one that he would soon forget.

She was wearing a skirt that showed off her legs perfectly, without making her look too much like a whore, with her brown hair falling in neat waves down her back. He couldn't believe his luck; he was really starting to look forward to the year ahead of him.

But all of his luck came crashing down when she turned around and turned out to be none other than mudblood Granger. He was even more surprised to see the look on her face.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Before she even walked into the compartment, she saw exactly who Head Boy was and to be honest she wasn't really that surprised at the choice. If she really thought about it, he was a fantastic student. He was probably the only other student in their year that could probably give her a run for her money when it came to being at the top of their class.

Lucky for her, over the summer her body finally decided to balance itself out and within the course of a few months all of her old baby fat was gone. But of course this wasn't achieved without a lot of hard work. And she was definitely not afraid to flaunt it a little bit every now and again; she could even use it to her advantage.

So when she walked into the Heads compartment, she made sure to keep her back to Malfoy knowing that he wouldn't be able to tell who she was.

When she finally did turn around to look at him, it took every ounce of her self control to not burst of laughing at the look on his face. At first he still had a mischievous look on his face, but within seconds it turned into one of bitter disappointment and shock. Even better was when she gave him a nice big smile, he just looked up at her completely confused. It was probably one of the funniest things she had ever witnessed.

"Hello Malfoy," she said sweetly as she sat across from him, crossed her legs, and pulled out a book.

He couldn't believe his eyes, how was it possible that Granger went from mudblood book worm to this in only the few months they had spent out of school.

And even more, why was she being civil to him. Never before had she ever said anything to him that was remotely friendly. But not only did she say hello to him, but she did it with a smile on her face, he was in complete shock.

After getting over the initial shock, Draco was finally able to compose himself again.

"So what happened to you Granger?"

"It's called a lot hard work Malfoy," she answered back without even looking up from her book.

"What, were you finally able to find a spell to change the way you look. And if not that, then what?" he asked sarcastically.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she said with a smirk on her face.

'Where in the hell did she get all this confidence from,' Malfoy wondered to himself. At that moment the compartment door slid open and Professor McGonagall stepped in.

"Alright you two, now that you are heads, I expect nothing but perfect behavior from the two of you. That means that you will have to---"

"Excuse me Professor," Hermione said closing her book and setting it in her lap. "But I believe you will have nothing to worry about. I assure you that here and I will be able to put aside our differences and be able to live in peace and work together as a team," she ended with a genuine smile on her face. With that said, she went back to reading her book.

Draco was lost for words. What in the hell had gotten into her, not only did she just guarantee McGonagall that they would get along this year, but she interrupted a professor. Something about this girl had definitely changed over the summer, and he wasn't sure yet whether or not it was a good thing.

"Well ," McGonagall said stunned "Now that that is cleared up, I have nothing else to say for now but for the both of you to enjoy the rest of your trip to school. Now if you'll excuse me," the professor said finally while leaving their compartment still confused.

After watching the professor leave, Draco looked back towards Granger to see that her reading her book with a sly smile on her face.

"Wow Granger, I didn't know you had it in you," Draco said still astonished at what had just occurred.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me Malfoy," she said with a little laugh, like there was some inside joke that he wasn't getting.

Something was definitely different about Granger, and he was going to figure out what had caused it. But he decided to let it go for the rest of the trip and would continue his investigation later on.

They spent the rest of their trip in complete silence. They only time either of them moved was when she had left to go change into their robes, and Draco couldn't help but take one more glance at her backside as she walked out the door.

Once they reached Hogsmeade station, both of them went their separate ways. Hermione was able to spot her two friends very quickly and rushed to catch up with them.

Quietly she crept up behind them and tapped them both on the shoulders. When they turned around and saw her, both of their jaws dropped.

"Miss me?" she asked with a giant smile on her face, neither of the two boys answered because they were both still in shock. "Well don't I get a hug," she asked again opening her arms.

Finally the two boys came out of their trance and the three best friends were in a group hug within seconds.

Once they finally pulled away, Harry was the first to speak.

"Wow Hermione, you look fantastic," he said eyeing her up and down. She couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Uhh…you…wow…umm….great….changed…," Ron stuttered.

"Words Ronald, form words," said Hermione laughing at his inability to form a complete sentence.

"You look great," he finally spit out embarrassed by his inability to form a decent sentence.

"Well thank you, but don't you think we should hurry up and get a carriage," she pointed out. As they looked around, they realized that the station was almost deserted except for a few stragglers, and that there were only two carriages left.

Quickly they ran and jumped into the last carriage and made their way up to the school.

After a bumpy carriage ride, they finally made it up to the castle and to no surprise they were a tad bit late. Fortunately for them, they hadn't started sorting the first years yet. But when they had entered the hall, it was clear that they were the last once to arrive

Looking around her, Hermione caught the eye of a certain Slytherin and gave him a nice big smile.

When Draco saw this, he quickly looked around to see if anyone else saw what he just did. But alas, no one else witnessed the slight exchange between the two enemies.

Draco also took notice of the two boys walking behind her who looked like her two sidekicks. By the looks of it, they were just as stunned at Granger's new found…confidence…as he was

After the three took their seats, the sorting began. Soon the sorting was over and food instantly filled the hall, which came with the usual surprised gasp from the new students.

Almost as soon dinner started, it was over. Dumbledore got up and gave his usual speech on the school rules and what not. After his first year, Draco hardly ever paid attention to what the old man had to say. The only part he caught was something like 'yada yada yada cherish close friends because you never know what the future holds.' In his opinion their "beloved" head master had gone off the deep end.

"And last but not least, I would like to introduce everyone to our new head boy and head girl," Dumbledore announced at the end of his speech.

"The new head girl is Ms. Hermione Granger." With that Hermione stood up, did a curtsy, and sat back down.

"And for the head boy you have Mr. Draco Malfoy." Draco, who was too lazy to stand up, just flung his arm in the air. To him It didn't matter, the majority of the school already knew who he was, and if they didn't, then they would know in due time.

"Now everyone can retreat to their dorms, and I hope that everyone has a peaceful night's sleep."

Suddenly the Great Hall was up in commotion as everyone made their way to their common rooms. Draco was thankful that the perfects were responsible for leading the first years to their houses, because he wanted to get to the heads dorm.

Seeing that he didn't have anything to do for the rest of the night, Draco took his time walking to the Heads dorm. Unfortunately when he got to the portrait blocking the door, he realized that he never received the password to enter. 'God damnit,' he mentally cursed himself.

He knew that by the time he would get back to the Great Hall, everyone would have been gone. So all he could do at this point was wait for Granger.

Soon enough he saw her sauntering down the corridor towards him with another smirk on her face.

While Hermione made her way to their dorm, she contemplated how exactly she could annoy the crap out of Draco. She couldn't believe that he walked out after dinner without even getting the password from Dumbledore.

In the end, she decided that she would just give it to him, but not before bothering him a bit. When she finally got to the fifth floor and turned around the last corner, she walked up to a mildly irritated Draco Malfoy.

"Forget something," she asked innocently as she got closer to him.

Before he could even say a word back to her, she passed him, said 'ab initio' to the portrait, and slammed the door in his face before he could even enter behind her.

Once again she managed to surprise him with her new found attitude, and it was really starting to piss him off. He quickly muttered the password to the portrait and went storming in so he could give her a piece of his mind.

When he got in the room and opened his mouth to say something, she had already disappeared into her room slamming the door behind her. "GAHHH," he yelled out loud in frustration.

Up in her room, Hermione was laughing her butt off at how easy it was for her to get to him like that. 'This was definitely going to be a great year,' she thought to herself as she plopped down onto her queen size bed and drifted off to sleep.

Down in the common room, a still disgruntled Draco was trying to cool himself off. He walked across the room and laid himself across the couch and gave himself a second to think. He could not let her get to him like that again. He would have to remind himself to take a second in those situations, and calm himself down. He would not let Granger ruin his final year at Hogwarts, and he would make sure of that if it was the last thing he did.

Without even realizing it, Draco peacefully fell asleep on the couch in the common room thinking about ways to make Granger regret ever messing with Draco Malfoy.

**A/N. Yay chapter one, and I know someone who only gets mildly irritated lol.**

**Well I hope you liked it, and please R&R**

**It only takes a few seconds, and I love hearing from you :D**

**Oh and also, if you're a Dramione fan, you should go check out my other story **_**How's it Going to Be!!!**_

_**Anywho**_

_**:Dani**_


	2. Seventh Floor Corridor

**A/N. Yay, so here is chapter two. After a lot of thinking I was able to sort out the plot a little bit better. And with that, a new character has been introduced; and let me just say that I'm super excited about this person! So without further ado, here is chapter two!**

Even though Hermione had physically returned to school, she was still mentally on her summer schedule. When she woke up the next morning and looked at the clock next to her bed, she groaned.

Over the summer, she had gotten into a schedule of waking up every morning at five so that she could go work out. But now that she was back at school, she didn't exactly have a place where she could go and do that.

After lying in bed for another fifteen minutes and failing miserably to fall asleep, she started thinking of ways that she could continue her morning routine. Then suddenly the perfect idea popped into her head.

Hermione quickly jumped out of bed and ran to her dresser. Once there, she yanked open the drawers pulling out a pair of shorts, a tank top, and a pair of socks. She swiftly stripped down out of her clothes from the night before and put her new ones on.

As she sat on the ground putting on her socks, she started to plan her routine for the morning. This was absolutely perfect, and why didn't she think of it before.

After she laced up her sneakers, Hermione got to her feet, and left her room.

When she got to the common room, she started slowly tip-toeing across the room while keeping her eyes on Malfoy's door, making sure that she didn't wake him. As she made her way across the room, she started to think about the night before. When she remembered the look on Malfoy's face, she couldn't suppress a small giggle.

Suddenly Hermione heard a noise coming from the opposite side of the room and she froze.

After a minute or so, she quietly approached the back of the couch and crouched down behind it.

When she finally peered over the top of it, she let out a sigh of relief at the sight of Malfoy sleeping like a baby. After watching him for a minute, Hermione finally made her way out of the common room and towards the seventh floor.

------------------------------

Since it was still the first day back, Hermione got back to the common room without being seen by any other student or even a teacher after she was finished with her workouts.

When Hermione walked into the common room, she was happy to see Malfoy still fast asleep on the couch. Since he looked like he wasn't going to be up for a bit longer, she went back to her room and into the bathroom for a quick shower.

After she took off her dirty clothes and turned on the shower, she noticed a door on the opposite side of the bathroom. Being the curious person that she was, she went to the door and opened it just enough to stick her head in.

Oh man, this was going to be an interesting year. She couldn't believe that Malfoy and she would be sharing a bathroom for the rest of the year. Was that even allowed?

But she would worry about that later. She closed the door and magically locked it from the inside just to be sure there wouldn't be any sort of…confrontation.

__________________________________________________________________

Downstairs, a dreary Draco Malfoy was starting to wake up. As he slowly came back to consciousness, he was trying to remember what exactly had caused him to come around. In the middle of his thought process, he heard the sound of a shower being turned on upstairs.

When Draco finally opened his eyes, and looked up at the clock, he was happy to see that he still had a decent amount of time before he had to be down in the Great Hall for breakfast.

After another minute or two, Draco finally pulled himself off the couch and started making his way up the staircase to his bedroom.

When he walked in, he realized that he had never even made it up to his room the night before. He really was surprised at how nice it was. He had his own personal fire place, a giant bookshelf, a magnificently large king bed that he was already looking forward to sleeping in that night.

Yawning, he made his way over to the only other door in the room, which he assumed led to the bathroom. When he tried to open the door and realized it was locked, he immediately came to the conclusion that he and Granger would be sharing a bathroom. It was definitely going to be an interesting year.

After waiting a bit longer, Draco finally heard the shower turn off and the door click open. When he opened the door, he caught a glimpse of brown hair leaving out of the door on the other side. Shaking his head, he quickly got in the shower.

After Hermione had gotten out of the shower, she started thinking about everything that had happened the previous day. Before she departed for school, she had told herself that she would keep a low profile this year; which she now realized she had failed to do so far.

With a sigh, she went over to her closet and pulled out her usual school robes. After getting dressed she pulled her hair up into a lose pony tail, grabbed her school books, and started walking to the Great Hal for breakfast.

On her way down, she went over her original reasoning for the decision to stay average. Over the summer she started catching quite a bit of attention for some of the boys back home, not that she didn't like it or anything like that; it just wasn't how she acted here at Hogwarts. Finally she came to the conclusion to stay the way she always did at Hogwarts. Seeing as it was her final year, she didn't really want any unnecessary distractions that would sidetrack her from her school work.

So it was decided. There would be no more outfits like yesterdays ensemble, no more drawing of unnecessary attention to herself, and absolutely no more encounters with Malfoy like their previous one. She would once again be the same old bookworm that everyone thought that she was.

When Hermione got to the Great Hall and realized that she was the first one there, she let out a sigh of relief. When she had been working out this morning, she had worried about the possibility of running a little bit over, causing her to be late for breakfast. Now she realized that her routine was just perfect. She had just enough time to get the perfect work-out, take a shower, and have an easy going breakfast.

After a few minutes, she started noticing other students coming into the hall. When she was almost finished with her apple, she saw a red head enter out of the corner of her eye followed by a head of disheveled black hair.

Without even taking complete notice of her, the two boys sat beside her, and started shoveling food into their mouths.

Once they started slowing down a bit, Hermione finally decided it was safe to greet them without the threat of being spit food at.

"Good morning boys." She said softly.

Swallowing his food, Ron turned to her with a smile on his face. "Morning Mione, happened to you?" He said without even thinking.

On the other side of her, Harry started coughing from chocking on his food, clearly surprised at Ron dumb comment.

Trying not to be offended, she looked back to her plate. "What do you mean?" It was clear that her change from the day before was obvious to her two best friends.

Looking her up and down, Ron tried to think of a way not to sound like an idiot.

"Umm, never mind." He said, finally deciding it was best to say as least as possible.

The rest of breakfast was spent in an uncomfortable silence.

Ten minutes into breakfast, Professor McGonagall walked around and handed out everyone's schedules.

When she started seeing other students leave the hall, Hermione decided it was time to speak up.

"Well, seeing as we have Defense Against the Dark Arts in ten minutes, don't you guys think we ought to start heading to class?"

After nodding in agreement, and shoving a few more bites of food into their mouths, Ron and Harry got up and the three left the Great Hall.

As soon as Draco noticed the trio get up and leave, her nudged a sleeping Blaise Zabini next to him, and suggested that they should head off to class. And Draco was almost positive that they would be sharing a class with the three Gryffindorks.

Once they got to class, Draco and Blaise sat in the only two seats that were left open. And surprise, surprise, they were right behind the Golden Trio.

Seeing as the teacher had yet to arrive, Draco decided to use this as a chance to try and bug Granger. Noticing her change in appearance from the night before, he thought he'd start with that.

"Hey Granger, what happened to you? Did you turn back into a pumpkin at midnight?"

Snapping her head around, Hermione was ready to give her a piece of her mind, but she immediately remembered the agreement she had made with herself earlier that morning. Closing her mouth and giving him a good glare, she turned back around in her seat.

Draco was more than confused. One moment she's not only ready with witty comebacks, but was purposely toying with him, and now she wasn't even saying anything. Not only had she physically changed overnight, but all of the fire inside of her from the day before was gone.

Before he could think anymore on the subject, the professor entered the classroom.

Up to that point, everyone had forgotten that they were getting a new teacher once again.

As soon as the teacher turned around to face the class, you could hear almost every single female in the classroom catch their breath. Saying that the new teacher was good looking was an understatement. He was tall and had scruffy dirty blonde hair, the kind of hair that made scruffy look good. And to be honest, he looked like he could have been a student at Hogwarts.

"Hello, I'm Professor Williams and I am your new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher." He said announcing himself.

If you would have looked around the classroom at that very moment, you would have seen every single female students hanging on his every word; except for one.

"From what I have heard, you guys haven't been able to keep a teacher in this subject for more than year since you all have arrived. Hopefully I will be able to change that!" He finished with a laugh and a charming smile on his face.

As all the other girls in the class proceeded to laugh at his attempt at humor, Hermione just rolled her eyes and continued reading her book. Without even realizing it though, she had definitely caught the attention of the new teacher.

All his life, Andrew Williams had been use to woman falling all over him. And to be honest, he was never really able to get use to it; he just tried to ignore it as much as possible. But for the first time in his life, he wasn't catching the attention of every single girl in the room.

"Alright, so before we start class I want to go around the room and I want everyone to introduce themselves. I know that you all may know who each other are, but seeing as I am new, I would like to know everyone's names!"

As Professor Williams started making his way around the class room, everyone started preparing for their turns. Harry, for instance, was preparing himself for the usual routine of meeting someone new. It was always the same, people were always shocked and over excited to meet him, and he figured that this time would be no different.

When Professor Williams finally got to Harry, and when he said his name, he just gave him a polite nod like he had every other student and continued on. Now Harry wasn't usually conceited or anything, but for some reason this really bothered him.

Finally he got to the girl in question. "And your name is?" He asked casually.

"Hermione Granger," she said looking up from her book giving him a polite smile.

"Well it's nice to meet you!" He replied smiling back at her.

While no one else may have noticed, three of the boys surrounding Hermione seemed to sense that their new professor was being a tad bit friendlier to her than he had been to any of the other student.

As professor Williams walked away, he was unknowingly receiving death glares from two of the boys; the red head and the one with black hair.

Within five minutes, the new professor had made it through the entire class.

"Alright class, today we will be learning about werewolves. Can anyone give me a brief summary of what they know about these creatures?"

When he looked around the class room and saw that there wasn't a single student raising their hand, he was a little disappointed.

After glancing around the class room and noticing that all the other students were slumped in their chairs and avoiding eye contact with the teacher, Hermione rolled her eyes and lazily raised her hand.

When he saw the girl put her hand up, he was excited to see how much she really knew. He was hoping that she at least was a decent student and not some slacker who didn't really care about anything.

When she saw him nod at her, she started reciting what she knew. "A werewolf is a human who, upon the rising of the full moon, turns into a fearsome near-wolf. Werewolves can be distinguished from regular wolves by several small distinguishing characteristics, such as the pupils of the eyes, snout shape, and tufted tail. At all other times, they appear as normal humans; though will often seem to be ill as the full moon approaches."

Taking a deep breath, she continued.

"This condition is caused by infection with lycanthropy, usually occurring when a human is bitten by a transformed werewolf. Unfortunately, there is no cure for lycanthropy. However, some of the worst effects can be mitigated by consuming Wolfsbane Potion, which allows a werewolf to retain his or her human mind while transformed, thus freeing them from the worry of harming other humans or themselves."

Andrew Williams was baffled. He was amazed at the amount of information she already knew on the subject. Heck, it sounded as if she may have even met a werewolf. Looking around the class room to see if any of the other students were as shocked as he was, he noticed that everyone else looked simply bored.

Seeing this, he came to the conclusion that this must be normal for Hermione Granger. She had definitely caught his eye.

He spent the rest of class going a bit more in-depth on the subject and ended class by assigning then one and a half pages of parchment on the subject due at the beginning of their next class.

"Can you believe he has already assigned up an essay on the first day back. I can already feel that his class is going to dreadful." Ron said as they were leaving the classroom.

"Oh Ronald, stop complaining. How difficult can it be? Besides, we know a werewolf personally." Hermione lectured him, "If you screw up on this, then I've lost all hope.

To her left Harry was laughing at their exchange. "So Hermione, do you have free period next?" He asked hoping that he would get a chance to spend time with her.

"No sorry Harry, I've got History of magic in five minutes. So I had better go." She said as she started running down the corridor. "I'll see you guys later." She yelled back at them.

"Don't worry Harry." Ron said patting Harry on the back, "I have free period now, I'll keep you company."

"Great." Harry replied not feeling any better.

Down the hall, Hermione was weaving in and out of students, trying to make it to class. Lucky for her, all her workouts from over the summer made this an easy task. Prior to this year, she would always be out of breath by the time she made it to class. But when she finally made it to class, she was breathing as if she had just taken her sweet time strolling to class.

When Draco saw her come into the classroom, the first thought that came to mind was that she look good with her hair tossed around like she had just ran to class.

As soon as the thought entered his head, he quickly shoved it out. He would not let himself think about her in that way.

When he noticed her coming his way, he looked around the classroom and saw that the seat next to him was the last one open. At first he was dreading it, but then he decided that he would take this opportunity to bother the head girl.

"So Granger, you never did answer my question from earlier." He asked as soon as she sat down in her seat.

"Well I don't see how that is any of your business." She snapped back as she got her supplies out of her backpack.

There were so many things that she wanted to say to Malfoy at the very moment, but she kept reminding herself of the promise she had made to herself earlier that day.

"So what did you think of the new Defense teacher?"

"He was okay I guess." She said not really paying attention.

"Yeah he seemed to have his eye out for you." He said under his breath, but just loud enough so that she could hear him.

"What did you say." She asked taken aback by the comment.

"Oh nothing, nothing," He smirked as he turned to face the front of the classroom.

Before Hermione could retort back, Professor Binns came in and began his lecture for the day. But it was hard for her to pay close attention to the lesson. She was too busy contemplating what Malfoy had said. She kept going over what all happened in class that day that would make him think that, but she couldn't find one thing that would lead him to that assumption.

When class ended, Draco quickly made his escape out of the class so that he could avoid more questioning from Granger. But unfortunate for him, she quickly caught up with him about halfway to the great hall.

"What did you mean by that comment Malfoy?" She asked when she got next to him.

"How in the heck did you catch up with me?" He asked trying to catch his breath. When he looked over at her and saw her walking along next to him looking like she had not just ran to catch up with him.

"That's beside the point Malfoy." She snapped at him, getting a little annoyed, "You didn't answer my question."

"Nothing, he just seemed to be a bit friendlier to you than he was to any of the other students. That's all; don't get your panties in a twist." He said once he could breathe normally again.

"Well that preposterous, I don't see where you got that ridiculous idea from. And also, my panties are none of your concern." She said angrily at him. The look on her face made him laugh a little.

"Calm down Granger." Looking around he noticed that the two of them had walked into the Great Hall together for lunch. When he looked over at Weasel and Boy Wonder and saw the look on their faces he started laughing again. When he looked at the Head Girl, he saw that she was off in her own world thinking to herself.

"You know Granger." He said quietly, "People might get the idea that we're actually being civil to each other. And by the looks of it, your two bodyguards don't like the idea of that."

When Malfoy said that, Hermione was immediately pulled out of her train of thought. Looking up, she noticed that they were now standing in the middle of the Great Hall, where everyone was staring at the two of them.

"See you later Granger." He whispered to her before walking off to the Slytherin table.

Before she could even sit down in her seat, Ron and Harry were bombarding her with questions.

"What in the bloody hell was that all about." Ron almost shouted at her

"Yeah why were you talking to Malfoy?" Harry asked without shouting at her once she sat down.

"Oh umm," She stuttered trying to think of a good reason, "We we just talking about Head stuff, that's all."

The rest of lunch was spent in silence. After lunch ended, Hermione went to Ancient Ruins. Once that was over, she had the rest of the day to herself. So she decided to go back to the common room and write her essay for Defense Against the Dark Arts.

When she got there, she was pleased to find that Malfoy was nowhere in sight. So she went over to the couch, plopped herself down, spread out her things, and got to work.

One of the great things about being so well studied was that she didn't even need to reference any books for her essay. She just wrote the entire thing from the information that she already knew.

After about forty-five minute, Hermione started to become a little drowsy. Every few minutes her eyes would close for a few seconds, and then they would flutter back open.

But eventually, her eyes couldn't take the weight anymore. She slowly drifted off to sleep on the couch, causing her books and parchment to fall to the floor.

**A/N. So there is chapter two. Sorry it took so long, but I hope that you enjoyed it! Sorry also if there are any mistakes, I didn't take as much time revising as I wanted to. Tell me what you think, what you liked, what you didn't, what you think should happen next. I love hearing from you guys!!**


End file.
